Multiple different networks may share a common network infrastructure, such as a common transmission medium, in a given network environment. For example, a network environment in a dwelling unit may include multiple different networks that share one or more common network transmission media, such as one or more multimedia over coax alliance (MoCA) networks that share coaxial transmission media, one or more power-line networks that share a power-line transmission media, and the like. In the case of MoCA networks, MoCA networks utilize coaxial cables, such as television cables commonly installed in houses, to create data networks. Multiple-system operators (MSOs), which are operators of multiple cable or direct-broadcast satellite television systems, utilize MoCA devices for video distribution in the home.
Furthermore, if the dwelling unit is, for example, part of a multi-dwelling unit, the dwelling unit may share a coaxial backbone and/or a power-line backbone with other dwelling units in the multi-dwelling unit. In this instance, signals from networks of other dwelling units in the multi-dwelling unit may leak over the shared coaxial backbone and/or the shared power-line backbone into the network environment of the dwelling unit, and vice versa.